


Artwork - Cartoon - Young Porthos

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is what happens when I'm under the weather with a pre-summer head cold from this crummy weather we've been having.<br/>Couldn't get my mind to wrap around a story so instead, while trying to breath (LOL!), I did my next cartoon.<br/>This one is Porthos as a young man.<br/>I took this from an actual photograph and ran with it from there.<br/>The one thing I don't like is how apparently between the scanner and photobucket it's picking up all those things little black specks in the background. My picture certainly doesn't have it. Oh well.<br/>Hope you like it!</p><p>++++</p><p>Heads up! Photobucket has changed their policy and I can't use it for 3rd party hosting any longer unless I pay. If I understood them correctly all my uploaded pictures to Archive will go away. I do not have the time to re-scan and try to post them to a new site that is free. Ebm36 has told me of one but I'm not going to re-do them as everyone's already seen and commented on them. So if you see any of my artwork or read Three Musketeers and a Bebe or The Family That Spies Together Stays Together, pictures maybe gone. LOL!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Cartoon - Young Porthos

 


End file.
